<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Audrey Was Right by Fan1BellaSwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304517">Audrey Was Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan'>Fan1BellaSwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Mal (Disney), F/M, Nice Audrey Rose (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Mal gives the wand to Maleficent but is defeated and the VKs are sent to the Isle. Now the AKs have to find a way back to the heart of the one who they wronged. Especially Ben.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Li Lonnie, Doug/Jane (Disney Descendants)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Audrey Was Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened too fast. Jane lost control of the wand and Mal took it from her. Her eyes glowed green with power and she smirked evilly. </p><p>When Maleficent appeared, the VKs bowed to her while Mal gave her the wand. Fortunately, Fairy Godmother was fast enough and immobilized Maleficent. She bound the fae's magic forever and turned her human. </p><p>The VKs were arrested on the spot and were sent to the Isle. Ben was shocked to realize that the second cookie had a love spell inside it too and Mal never loved him. But he also knew that he never loved her. </p><p>The girl who had his heart was the one who he gave it to two years ago. And that was Audrey. </p><p>Audrey, who was the only one that saw behind the masks of the villain kids and warned everyone about them. But had the bad luck to be believed only by Chad. Only one of her friends trusted her judgment. </p><p>For everyone else she was the mean girl who wasn't welcoming. A brat of a princess.  Like they forgot what she had done for all of them. </p><p>Whenever Jane felt ugly, Audrey would be there to tell her that she is as beautiful as the princesses. When Lonnie felt frustrated with the fact that she couldn't reach her mother's level, Audrey would remind that she's more than Mulan's daughter. When Chad would have trouble with his homework, she would tutor him. Or when once Doug was being bullied by two jocks, she told Fairy Godmother about it and the jocks got expelled. The same day, she announced on the  cafeteria, that if anyone messed with Doug, they would be dealing with her wrath. </p><p>Or when Ben felt that he would be a bad king, she would kiss him and make him to forget everything. </p><p>Now, Audrey didn't talk to any of them. She was always inside her dorms or hanging out with Chad. She was grateful that Chad was by her side this whole time and even helped her fake dating to snap Ben out of it. </p><p>Lonnie and Jane tried to approach their friendand apologize. She did but only when she saw on their faces how much this had affected them. </p><p>Jane was crying and had puffy eyes while Lonnie looked she hadn't slept well for at least six days. The three girls talked and made up with ice cream and cookies.</p><p>Then it came Doug's turn. He wrote a song especially for her and gave it to the band to play. He wanted his big sister back (with Audrey being born on the first week of January) and he did everything for it. Audrey hugged him with tears in her eyes. </p><p>She even played the matchmaker with Chad and Lonnie, and Doug and Jane. The couples started dating successfully and were happily together. </p><p> </p><p>Six months had passed and still Ben hadn't moved on from Audrey and neither did she. She wasn't completely happy. Yes she had her friends but she hated that Ben wasn't with them. And that they had to split their time to be with both. </p><p>Belle and Beast discussed this with Aurora and Phillip. Even Queen Leah and their friends' parents tried to help. </p><p>They managed to lock Ben and Audrey on the same room. At first, Audrey refused to look at him. What shocked her though was that when he began talking to her and she wouldn't reply, a silence filled the room.</p><p>When she turned to see if Ben had fallen asleep, he stood in front of her, grabbed her and kissed her. </p><p>Because after all, he was hers and she was his</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>